Taking It Away
by Kayneko
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyou have been friends since they were twelve and now there in college. But what happens when the perfect student, Hugurashi Kagome, falls in love with Inuyasha before Kikyou admits her feelings for him? (new title)
1. Were going to college!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
--------------  
  
A/n - I think I am happy with this fic! I normally don't like fics with the Inuyasha-gumi in present time.. but this was just so fun to write!  
  
--------------  
  
Taking It Away  
  
Chapter One - Were Going To College!  
  
It was around noon when they both received the letter in the mail. It was something that they both applied to, a college. He knew about the letter before her, but didn't want to upset her if she didn't receive hers, so he didn't tell her.   
  
She called him when she got hers and told him all about it. She was so happy that she had been exepted into 'Snowbridge College' that she was practically yelling over the phone. He was happy too, but he didn't show his emotions too often.   
  
"So, Kikyou, I think it's wonderful that were going to the same college, I wasn't sure if you would make it." He snickered.   
  
"Oh really.. I think it was ME who was class president last year.…" Replied the one named Kikyou. She was in the kitchen cooking lunch.  
  
"I was just kidding!" He smiled and hit the small red ball with a paddle over and over again. He was laying on his back on the couch.  
  
"I know, I know! I still can't believe it though!" There was a voice in the background of the phone. "Hold on a sec, Inuyasha. What do you want Kaede? I'm trying to have a conversation!"   
  
"I was just going to ask when the food would be done?" The girl around eleven asked.  
  
"It'll be done in about ten minutes.."   
  
"Okay"  
  
"Okay, I'm back..It was Kaede..." She said to the phone while she was placing the pepperonis' on the pizza.  
  
"Did you tell her your going to be leaving in two weeks yet?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh! I completely forgot! I'll tell her at lunch.."   
  
"Ok.. well I have to go now...I'll be over for lunch ok? Bye!"   
  
Click.  
  
"He needs to start asking before he comes over.. and 'I'll be over for lunch, ok?' isn't really considered asking.."  
  
Beep Beep Beep!  
  
She looked at the timer and pulled out the pizza. It smelled good for a change, it wasn't burnt.  
  
"Lunch is served!" She yelled to Kaede who sat up from the couch and ran to the table. She had long black hair that came to her back and was wearing blue jeans and white T-shirt that had an orange start in the middle and said 'Star!' below it. Her right eye was bandaged, ever since she was nine. She was in a bad bike accident.  
  
Kikyou walked over to the table and set the pizza down. She also had long black hair. Her shirt was white and she had on red jeans.  
  
"Is he coming over again?" Kaede asked her sister.  
  
"I'm afraid so. It's really sad isn't it?" She said sarcastically and patted her on the head. Then the door knocked.  
  
"And there he is.. " Kikyou walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Inu!"  
  
"Hey, Kikyou" The door revealed a quite nice looking boy Kikyou's age. He had silver hair that came to his shoulders and he wore blue jeans, with a white shirt and a red jacket over it. He went barefoot, and he had a red hat over his head.  
  
"Were having pizza"  
  
"I know, I can smell"  
  
They all sat at the table and watched as Inuyasha practically swallowed two slices whole.  
  
"Kaede, guess what!" She asked her younger sister.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Me and Inu are going to collage in two weeks!" Exclaimed Kikyou.  
  
"Yea, we were accepted!" Inuyasha commented with his mouth full of pizza.  
  
Kaede smiled.   
  
"I'm so happy for you two! I wish I could go to college! I want to live in those dorms soo bad!"  
  
It was Kikyou's turn to smile.  
  
"Were not going there just to live in the dorms you know.. I'm going there to take foreign language classes and study to be a priestess and take archery"  
  
"And I'm going there to be an archeologist" commented Inuyasha again.  
  
"I'm still so happy for you both!" Kaede said taking a bite of her food.  
  
-- In Kikyou's room.  
  
Over the next few days Kikyou and Inuyasha spent most of their free time hanging out, packing, or on the phone. They wanted to do as many fun things before they had to go to college.   
  
Then, before they knew it.. it was a day before there trip to Kyoto. They were both thrilled about leaving their city to go to college.   
  
"Kaede, I'm going to miss you sooo much when I go to Snowbridge! You can use anything you want that I leave here in my room, and you can even keep your things in my room. Remember, when I leave I want you to call me atleast once every three days, OK?" Kikyou was happy but sad to be leaving. She had decided that since she would be gone, to let Kaede use her room for anything...  
  
"Yes, I know sister. Now I think you need to get some sleep, you need to get up early in the morning if you don't want to miss that train!" Said Kaede, walking to the door.  
  
Kikyou turned facing the wall in her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, mother.. " She said sarcastically.   
  
Kaede turned off the lights and shut the door behind her.  
  
-- At Inuyasha's house.  
  
"Finally! I get to leave this house!! No more Sesshoumaru!! No more Sesshoumaru!!" Exclaimed Inuyasha packing his things. He always waited to the last minute to do things.  
  
"Actually, your brother is going with you..." His Mom said from the doorway.   
  
"He's WHAT?!?"   
  
"He's coming with you and Kikyou.. You didn't know? Gee.. You both REALLY need to do some serious bonding!"   
  
"But MOM! Sesshoumaru should be out-of-the-house and getting-a-job by now! Why does he have to wait until NOW to go! Kami-sama! I live with him at home, I live with him in college?!?!"  
  
"You won't be LIVING with him.. you don't have to share dorms..-"  
  
"That's a relief!!"   
  
"Be nice!"  
  
"grrr"  
  
"Well, you need to get some sleep, so go to bed before ten'o'clock, ok?"  
  
"Ok.. "  
  
"I'll wake you in the morning"  
  
"Whatever... "  
  
"Good night"  
  
She shut the door behind her as she left the room.  
  
'Kami-sama...Kikyou's not going to like this...' He thought as he continued packing.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/n - Well...Now that's a change...Sesshoumaru's going to Snowbridge too! How are Kikyou and Inuyasha going to cope?  
  
Ps - Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara WILL be in this..  
  
Spoiler - Naraku is in this too...  
  
BTW - PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING YOU!! Tell me if you liked this chapter, tell me if you hated it, tell me what I should change and what I should add! Please!  
  
- Musume Tsuki,  
  
Signing Out! 


	2. Moving on to college

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
--------------  
  
A/n - I'm sooo happy! I don't know why.. But this chappy took me two days.. mainly coz I fell asleep on the keyboard...Then I woke up at my dads house 0o.. This fic is being made at my moms house.  
  
--------------  
  
Taking It Away  
  
Chapter Two - Moving on to college.  
  
Knock! Knock!  
  
'Erm..uh..er..mm.." Kikyou replied to the door. She might had been talking in her sleep though..  
  
The door knob turned and the door opened. Kaede clapped alerting Kikyou it was time to get up. She flicked the light switch making Kikyou pull the sheets over her head.  
  
"Wake up, sleepy-head! You'll be late for your train!" The child tugged at the sheets. "Wakkeee uuppp!"   
  
"Ok..ok..I'm..uh..err...getting up..mm.." She mumbled opening her eyes and stepping out of bed.   
  
"Ok.. I'm gunna go make breakfast.. You get up, take a shower, get dressed, do your hair and come to the kitchen... Ok? OK." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Kikyou fell back on her bed.  
  
"I SAID GET UP!!"  
  
She stood back up and dragged herself to the bathroom.   
  
When she entered the bathroom she turned on the lights and shut the door behind her. Kikyou walked over to the bathtub and started the shower, while it was warming up she undressed and brushed her hair. She set the hairbrush down and stepped in the shower.  
  
The warm shower water felt soothing against her skin.   
  
'I'm going to have a nice day today.. A HIGHLY complicated one.. ' Thought Kikyou as she wet her hair.  
  
'Well atleast I will have Inuyasha there with me..'   
  
She poured the shampoo in her hands and rubbed her hair gently.  
  
'I hope I room with someone fun.. not some boring smarty-smart kid'   
  
She continued rubbing her hair.  
  
'What if I room right beside him?' The girl rubbed her hands and turned the shower on low. Then she poured the conditioner in her hands. She rubbed her hair with it and scrubbed.   
  
Then she started shaving as it sat.  
  
When she was done shaving, about five minutes, she turned the water back on high.  
  
She rinsed her hair out and turned off the shower.  
  
She grabbed a towel and put her hair up, then she started drying off.  
  
Kikyou walked over to the door and opened it.   
  
Her brand new uniform was sitting on her bed, the mini skirt was dark blue and it had a white uniform shirt with a red bandana. It had a dark blue sweater over it.  
  
Kikyou grabbed it off the bed and started dressing.  
  
First she put on her bra and tied it in the back, and then put on the uniform shirt.  
  
She pulled up the skirt and zipped it up.   
  
Grabbing the bandana she tied it around her collar and slid the sweater over.  
  
Now she pout on her shoes and socks.  
  
Kikyou looked in the mirror, she couldn't wait now.  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hey..breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up and finish your hair, by the way, I love your uniform" Keade smiled and walked out the door.  
  
Kaede was making a special meal, of course, it would be the last home-cooked meal she would eat until next semester.  
  
'I wish mom made this.. She isn't even home to see her own daughter off to college... And dad.. I miss him so much.. What will I do without Kikyou?' She was lost in thought she didn't even notice the eggs.. they were burning. 'I guess it runs in the family?'  
  
After setting up the table and setting the food down she waited for Kikyou.  
  
She heard a doorknob click and there she was. She looked amazing.  
  
'Kik-Kikyou! You look wonderful!"  
  
"Thanks" Kikyou smiled and took her seat. She was dressed in uniform and her hair was in Pigtails that started at her shoulders and stopped at her waist. And she was wearing real diamond earrings in the shape of a narrow diamond.  
  
After breakfast Kikyou said bye to Kaede, and walked over to Inuyasha's house. It wasn't too far from hers, only about three houses down.   
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Coming!"   
  
The door swung open and Inuyasha stood in front of it.  
  
Kikyou let out a laugh.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?!" Asked Inuyasha as his cheeks were turning pink.  
  
Kikyou's eyes traveled over Inuyasha's body. A pure black suit with a white shirt underneath it. And he was wearing shoes. And his hair was brushed.   
  
"I.like.the.look..." She smiled.  
  
"Hey.. I just have to wear this to school, OK!"   
  
"Ok, well lets get going now before we miss our train, now"  
  
"About that..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well,..."  
  
"I'm ready.." Said a dull voice.  
  
"See... My brother's coming along..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kikyou pulled him Inuyasha to the side.  
  
"You mean.. He's just coming.. To .. Drop us off?" Asked Kikyou semi screaming, in a whisper.  
  
"No.. He's going to college with us.. "  
  
"Oh no... "  
  
Kikyou put on her best fake-smile and walked over to Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Sesshoumaru.... Uh.. Well lets get going?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her with no emotion.  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
Kikyou sighed and started walking along with Inuyasha.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/n - Well...I really need to stop making these chapters so long, I normally have a problem with making then NOT long enough...but now its the other way around! I guess... Or mabey I'm just not making enough paragraphs...  
  
Anywho...  
  
Please Review! ((That Rhymed!))  
  
-Musume Tsuki!  
  
Ps - Give me any idea's you have please, but don't change the whole plot..just give me a few minor details..  
  
Semi Spoiler! - I DID put Sesshoumaru in college with them for a reason! 


	3. Rommates!

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
--------------  
  
A/n - I'm having alot of fun writing this story! :)  
  
Here are the younger characters ages:  
  
Rin - 18, Shippou - 12, Kohaku - 12 (at death), Kanna - 13, Souta - 9.  
  
Ok, now onto the story!  
  
--------------  
  
Taking It Away  
  
Chapter Three - Roommates!  
  
Kikyou, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru stepped off the train and set their suitcases down. Well Kikyou did. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru held theirs.  
  
Kikyou looked around. The college wasn't too far from the train station.  
  
They walked to the college from there.  
  
When they arrived at the college they were late by seven minutes, luckily they didn't have any classes.  
  
"Gee, this is VERY nice!" Exclaimed Kikyou, glancing around the building. It was huge and there was a beatiful elevator.  
  
"Well, come on, we need to find our dorms.." Said Inuyasha walking over to the elevator. He pressed the buttons on the wall and the doors opened. He stepped inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kikyou followed him in and the doors shut. The elevator moved up.  
  
"So what room number do you have?" Asked Kikyou to Inuyasha.  
  
"Umn..." He looked down at a paper he was holding. "1245"  
  
"Oh. I have room number 1247, mabey we will be in the same hall!"   
  
They stepped out of the elevator, and walked down the hall.   
  
Kikyou was two doors down from Inuyasha, on the same side of the hall, and Sesshoumaru..  
  
Sesshoumaru knocked on door number 1238, on the other side of the hall. Right infront of 1246.  
  
Both Kikyou and Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru as they all (including Sesshoumaru) knocked on the doors.  
  
"Come in!" A small voice inside Kikyou's room.   
  
Kikyou opened the door about the same time as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru did and walked in.  
  
There was a girl about Kikyou's age sitting on the couch of their room. She had short black hair to her shoulders and a few strands of hair wear pulled in a small ponytail, she had brown eyes and wore a orange and white checkered dress to her knees.  
  
"Hi I'm Rin, You must be Kikyou?" She asked.  
  
"Yea.. Thats me.. " Replied Kikyou setting her items down.   
  
"This is your bed.." Rin walked over to the quite large bed.  
  
--  
  
"Hi you must be Inuyasha, I'm Miroku" A deep voice said.  
  
Inuyasha peeked over the wall and there was Miroku, looking at magazines, featuring women. He had black hair with a small ponytail in the back, not really a rattail but close.   
  
"Uh.. nice to meet you" He set down his bags and walked over to his bed.  
  
--  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in the room without a word.  
  
"Hi, I'm Naraku.. Your Sesshoumaru aren't you?" Naraku asked from his desk.  
  
"Yes" He set his bags down and walked over to his bed and started unpacking.  
  
--  
  
It was around five'o'clock when their third class ended.  
  
Well Kikyou's and Sesshoumaru's ended.. Inuyasha still had one more forty-five minute class.  
  
Inuyasha walked in his 'World Arts' class.  
  
"Class, This is Inuyasha, he just started today along with his brother and a friend" The teacher said as Inuyasha took a seat by the most popular girl. He didn't know that then.  
  
"Hi" The girl said. "I'm Higurashi Kagome"  
  
"Hi.." He said back.  
  
Kagome's friend whispered in her ear loudly, making easy to hear, "Kagome... This guy is weird! Look at his hair! And he's wearing a hat..."  
  
"Yuki-san, he probably dyed it.. And mabey he just likes wearing hats"   
  
"You think he's cute?"  
  
"I never said that.. I should get t o know him better before I go saying things like that.. "  
  
"Ok.. Whatever.. "  
  
--  
  
It was the end of 'World Arts' and everyone got up from their desks and grabbed their books.  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.   
  
"What dorm do you live in?" She asked.  
  
"1245" He replied   
  
"Oh, wow.. I live in 1243!" She exclaimed. "Hey, I'll be over at eight'o'clock, ok?"  
  
"Umn...Sure.. "   
  
--  
  
Back in 1245, 6:50 PM  
  
--  
  
"Miroku?"   
  
"Yea?"  
  
"It's alright if someone comes over tonight, right?"  
  
"Yea.. sure.. Who's coming over?"  
  
"I think her names Higurashi Kagome.. "  
  
"Damn! You invited her over?!"  
  
"Well.. She kinda invited herself.. "  
  
"Inuyasha, she's the most popularist girl in this college!"   
  
"Really? She seamed like a normal girl to me..."  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Come in.." Said Miroku. "It's unlocked"  
  
The door opened and Kikyou walked in.  
  
"Hey, Kikyou.." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha, 'this your roommate?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yea.. I'm Miroku... Your Kikyou? Sit down.. " He pointed to the chair by Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, thanks... "  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
"Come in, Sango" Miroku said.  
  
The door opened and a girl around Miroku's age walked in. She had black hair, up in a ponytail.  
  
"Hey Miro- Hey who are these people? And who is SHE?" She glared at Kikyou.  
  
"Relax, Sango... This is my new roommate I was telling you about and his friend"   
  
"Oh ok..." She walked over to Kikyou and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you"  
  
"Uhm.. same.."   
  
They shook hands and Sango sat down.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/n - How did you like it?  
  
Well here I need to answere your questions..:  
  
Reggie - Actually... I was going to base this on Kikyou and Inuyasha... But I am going to put Kagome and Inuyasha together alot.. Kikyou is suppost to get mad and jealous about this.. This story shows a diffrent side of Kikyou,  
  
loozer-09 - This is going to be a Rin/Sess, Inuyasha/Kik, Inuyasha/Kagome, Naraku/Kikyou, Sango/Miroku, and Kanna/Shippou :) 


End file.
